


Wait, Neil Has a Boyfriend?

by samaykay912



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Boston Rebels, Fluff, M/M, Matt and Neil brotp, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, Neil and Andrew in the closet, POV Outsider, Portland Lumberjacks, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaykay912/pseuds/samaykay912
Summary: It was all Matt's fault that they were here. Who drops the bomb that the boy who doesn't swing have a boyfriend, and not expect them to do anything about it?Or, where two of Neil's teammates walk in on the morning after Andrew and Neil reunite after they played against each other.





	Wait, Neil Has a Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for outside POV and there's not enough of it in this fandom if you ask me. Thank you for reading.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Derek said, shaking his head and holding back a laugh. He took the keys of Matt and Neil’s shared apartment from a passed out Boyd on the couch.

…

_“Why did you ask to stay here today? Wouldn’t it be nice to sleep in your own bed after you won a game?” Three hours ago the Portland Lumberjacks just won in a landslide against the Boston Rebels. It amazed everyone except Matt that Andrew Minyard didn’t pull any dirty tricks._

_The reason the game sold out tickets months ago because of the legendary rivalry between Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard. It started after Andrew graduated when Neil said that Andrew wasn’t even trying on national television. It’s snowballed ever since._

_“I promised Neil that I wouldn’t enter the apartment until tomorrow evening. He’s been waiting to use his kick out since I had Dan over for Valentine’s day.”_

_“Why does Neil need the apartment free? It’s not like he’s got a boyfriend or anything.”_

_Matt snorts, “He may not swing, but he has a boyfriend.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Shit, I said too much. I’m drunk aren’t I?” He had five drinks at the bar during victory dinner, and Derek had to drive him home._

_“Wouldn’t surprise me.”_

_By the time Derek remembered he never responded, he was already passed out, his keys in his shirt pocket. Matt sleeps like a bear, so it wasn’t hard to pluck his keys from his pocket._

…

In the morning, since he was sober, he called Louis, his fellow backliner and worked his way down to their shared apartment. He hoped that Matt would still be asleep when he got home, so he wouldn’t have to deal with his wrath.

“This is a terrible idea.” Louis said, and then he knocked on the door. After a minute, there was no response. Derek and Louis looked at eachother, unsure of what to do. They could walk in the apartment, but they risk Neil’s wrath. They all knew of Neil’s past when they signed him, but Matt put in a good word and Neil was one of the best strikers in the league. The only one who could compete was Kevin Day, who was already signed with Houston.

“I’m gonna unlock the door and we’ll walk in together. One.” Louis moves behind Derek, shaking with anticipation. “Two.” Derek took a deep breath, preparing for the pain of being impaled with a knife. “Three.” They unlock the door and creep into the room.

The apartment is spacious, with the main room having floor to ceiling windows. There were clothes scattered about, some pieces he recognized as apart of Neil’s outfit yesterday, and the rest were all black. As they followed the trail of clothes, they saw it all stop at a door. Since Derek knows that Matt’s room is the first door, this door must be Neil’s. Just as they were about to open it, Andrew Minyard opens the door, and proceeds to put a knife to Derek’s throat.

He turns back into the room, “ _Neil._ You said we wouldn’t be bothered.”

Derek hears Neil’s voice, speaking some foreign language. He knows that Neil can speak at least three languages, so he doesn’t try to distinguish where it’s from.

…

Andrew was having a great morning. He woke up, and got a message from his coach that weekend practice was cancelled because the team bus broke down. He then texts his teammate Bernard, who covered for him last night, to tell his coach that he’s staying in town until Monday.

He also got to look at a sleeping Neil. He looked so calm in his sleep. He was no longer a rabbit, but even now, he’s always in motion. Wether he’s smiling at Andrew, smoking a cigarette, or playing exy, Neil’s always doing _something_ . It’s nice to see him so at peace, especially in Andrew’s arms. He doesn’t expect Neil to wake up any time soon — they didn’t get around to sleeping until at _least_ four in the morning. They had a lot to catch up on.

But eventually, Andrew had to go to the bathroom. He tried to wait for as long as he could, knowing that if he got out of bed, it would wake Neil. When he had enough of waiting, he tried to creep out of bed, wanting Neil to keep sleeping, but based of the pleasant sigh coming from the bed on his way out, he realized he was unsuccessful.

After he went to the bathroom, he kissed Neil on the forehead, who was going to shower, and started to head out. He wanted to make coffee for Neil.

Then he opened the door, and had to stop himself from slitting Neil’s teammates throat.

…

After Neil calmed Andrew down, he led his teammates out of the apartment, silently fuming and trying not to reach for Andrew’s knifes. After he led them out, he called Matt, only to get a voicemail. Matt was drinking more than normal last night, probably because his contract is ending soon and he wants to move to the Baltimore team. Maybe he was already offered a contract, Neil didn’t know.

“I’ll call him. You go shower. Make sure to be thorough.”

A thrill went through his spine. “I thought you have to go home soon. Don’t you have weekend practice?”

Andrew walked up to Neil, and after Neil gave an eager _yes,Andrew_ Andrew kissed him and nibbled his neck, whispering, “It was cancelled. I’m staying until Monday.”

Neil smiled and headed to the shower, knowing that Matt would stay away to make up for his stupidity. If not, Neil didn’t know if he would be there to make sure Andrew didn’t punch him.

…

“ _You took my keys?! Do you know how bad of an idea that is!_ ” Matt said, rubbing his temples trying to fight against his hangover. He knew he shouldn’t of stayed here, but he didn’t want to be alone. He was trying to work up the courage last night to tell Neil that he was moving to Baltimore to be with Dan. That's where she's coaching and he was offered a spot on their team _with_ a pay raise. It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

“Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard are _boyfriends_! I thought they hated each other!”, was Derek’s way of responding.

Matt fumed, “You shouldn’t have stolen my keys. Did you have a death wish?”

“How long have they been a thing?”

Matt sighs. He knows that he probably won’t be allowed back in the apartment for awhile, especially is Andrew’s still there. Sure enough, he gets a text from Neil, saying:

_Andrew’s staying till mon. don’t come over until then you owe me_

“If you swear to secrecy, both of you, I’ll tell you.”

“Why?”

“Andrew’s captain is a huge homophobe. So he hasn’t told his team that he’s dating Neil. He’s only told the owner of the team and his P.R manager. So, Neil doesn’t want to come out unless if he can talk about Andrew. He only has eyes for him anyways.”

Louis and Derek look at eachother, coming to a joint decision. “Deal.”

“They’ve been dating since Neil’s freshman year.”

“How?”

“That’s a long story.”

Louis goes to get some coffee and Derek sits down in the chair opposite of the couch. “We’ve got nothing but time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's are appreciated. My Tumblr is the same as my AO3 username. Do with that information what you will. Have a wonderful day :D


End file.
